<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't have the words for this, darling. by blackthornxlynch (yesgrantaireisdrunk)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960864">I don't have the words for this, darling.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesgrantaireisdrunk/pseuds/blackthornxlynch'>blackthornxlynch (yesgrantaireisdrunk)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry just really loves Draco, I don't really have an explanation for this, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesgrantaireisdrunk/pseuds/blackthornxlynch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Harry knows about Draco.</p><p>A bullet-point fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't have the words for this, darling.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things that Harry knows about Draco</p><ul>
<li>His favorite color is yellow.</li>
<li>Harry is actually four centimeters taller than Draco.
<ul>
<li>They’ve measured.</li>
<li>This infuriates Draco.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>He doesn’t drink tea if he’s had the cup longer than 8 minutes. 
<ul>
<li>Harry can only guess this is because it has cooled to an unacceptable temperature. </li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>There was a dog that wandered into the gardens at the Manor when Draco was eight. He named it Lolly and fed it half of all of his meals for almost a year before anyone noticed.
<ul>
<li>When his father found out, Draco owled Blaise and asked him to keep Lolly so Lucius wouldn’t kill her.</li>
<li>Blaise kept the dog all through school.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Draco really does miss Crabbe. They’d grown up together, and he feels like he should have done more to save him.</li>
<li>He doesn’t think Harry has realized where all of his comfiest sweaters have disappeared to.
<ul>
<li>Harry’s noticed.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>His favorite pajamas have tiny roosters on them.
<ul>
<li>Pansy bought them for him for Christmas the year they turned 19.</li>
<li>He told her they were atrocious and has now worn them so much that there’s a hole in the hem of the shirt.</li>
<li>(Harry calls them his cock-jamas, because, roosters.)</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>He also doesn’t think Harry has realized that every Thursday he goes out to lunch with Ron.
<ul>
<li>It’s been happening for four years. Harry knows. </li>
<li>Harry and Ron share an office! How could he not have realized by now?</li>
<li>They’ve missed only two Thursdays.</li>
<li>First when Hermione went into labor with Hugo unexpectedly, at 10:34 am, at work, a month before she was due, so Ron had run to the (muggle) hospital and been holding his wife’s hand when he was supposed to be having lunch. Harry had paced the hallway in the hospital while Draco sat awkwardly on a plastic chair next to Mrs. Granger.</li>
<li>Second when Narcissa Malfoy had died. Draco had sat very stiffly on a wooden pew next to Harry and stared directly ahead and didn’t say a word when Ron sat quietly next to him and set his hand on Draco’s shoulder. </li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Draco HATES carrots, but has never said a word about it.
<ul>
<li>Harry made them for dinner every other month for the first year they lived together and waited to see if Draco would ever complain. He didn’t. He ate them like a man condemned until Harry finally took pity on him and carrots vanished from their diet. </li>
<li>They’ve never talked about it.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Draco and Ginny Weasley got into a fistfight over Harry’s honor once. 
<ul>
<li>It was back when Ginny was playing for the Harpies, and Draco was still the reserve seeker for the Falcons.</li>
<li>They’d played a match against each other that day.</li>
<li>This was about three months after Draco and Harry had quietly started dating, and Ginny wanted to make sure Malfoy was deserving of Harry’s affection and not messing him about.</li>
<li>Ginny and Harry had broken up messily two years before, six months after the War ended, and had been splashed all over the front of every wizarding newspaper in England. </li>
<li>They’d slowly moved their way back towards being friends but it had been a bumpy road.</li>
<li>After the game both teams had been cooling down when Ginny had started loudly talking shit about Harry.</li>
<li>“Oh that wanker? Everyone says he’s the <em>savior of the world</em>, that’s bullshit, he can’t even make it to dinner on time…” </li>
<li>Draco had coldly marched up and asked her to please keep her grievances to herself.</li>
<li>She’d goaded him and then knocked him right across the jaw.</li>
<li>They’d rolled onto the pitch and she’d walloped him while he tried to throw her off. He finally threw an elbow into her ribs and told her if she ever talked about Harry that way in public again he’d have her blacklisted from every Quidditch team in Europe. </li>
<li>Six months later when the Harpies had hired a new star seeker and pushed Ginny aside, Draco had quietly lobbied his new team, Portree, to take Ginny on as their reserve seeker. </li>
<li>Harry didn’t find out any of this until nearly a year later when Dean had told him one night over drinks that Ginny had come home one night smiling and holding her bruised ribs and told him they didn’t need to worry about Harry dying alone.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Draco doesn’t really understand children.
<ul>
<li>He likes Rose and Hugo, of course, they’re around quite a bit, but he tends to treat them like tiny adults. </li>
<li>Harry eventually realizes this must be how Draco’s parents had treated him when he was small. </li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>He sleeps in socks. The Manor was drafty. It’s an ingrained habit now. </li>
<li>When he’s very tired, he tends to drop whatever he’s holding without realizing that his hands have stopped listening to him. Harry frequently lunges across the sofa to catch a falling cup of tea or or puts his foot out to soften the rapid descent of a hardcover book. </li>
<li>He has three freckles across his left shoulderblade.</li>
<li>Draco was very nervous for Harry to meet his friends. He’d ordered Blaise and Pansy and Greg to be on their best behavior and then told Harry that if he acted daft he’d transfigure him into a footstool and be done with the whole thing. </li>
<li>Harry looks at Draco sometimes and realizes that he loves him so much he feels like his heart will explode.</li>
<li>One day Harry comes home from work and feels e x h a u s t e d. 
<ul>
<li>He tells Draco he had a bad day and leaves it at that. </li>
<li>Dracos leaves the house and comes back with take-away from Harry's favorite restaurant and spreads it all out on their bed. They eat curled up under the blankets and then Harry falls asleep on Draco’s shoulder halfway through him quietly recounting what happened at practice that day. </li>
<li>Harry realizes then that Draco knows him. Really truly, knows him, in a way no one ever has before. It’s just take-away and a cuddle but Harry feels so <em>seen </em> that he tears up a little bit when he wakes up the next morning.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>He knows Draco’s shoe size.</li>
<li>Draco has a favorite cloak. It’s a deep blue with little yellow triangles sewn around the hem. One evening it gets left on a chair at the Leaky and Draco almost cries.
<ul>
<li>Harry goes back to the Leaky in the dead of night and bangs on the door until someone answers so he can bring Draco his cloak. </li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>He knows that Draco likes pastries with raspberry jam.</li>
<li>Draco’s favorite book is a Complete History of Ice Hockey that Dean and Seamus brought back from their trip to Canada. Harry doesn’t really get this one, but Draco lugs it all over the house and it’s always open to a different page when Harry sees it lying somewhere. </li>
<li>Harry hadn’t been the first boy that Draco had been with. That dubious honor went to Anthony Goldstein in the prefect’s bathroom at the end of 5th year, right before everything went to shit in Draco’s life. 
<ul>
<li>Harry has a hard time speaking to Anthony Goldstein when they encounter each other in the Ministry building after he learns this. </li>
<li>He can’t very well ruin Draco’s interactions by telling him the first boy he was with because that was Cedr--. Well, it’s not the same, is all. </li>
<li>He looks at Goldstein’s face and sees fifteen year old Draco’s hands against his jaw and his vision whites out for a second. Possessiveness, he thinks, and then, no that’s not quite right... jealousy. Harry Potter is <em>jealous </em>of <em>Goldstein.</em> </li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Draco very quietly and nonchalantly leaves pamphlets about cat shelters lying all through the house for about a month before Harry cracks and comes home with a two year old Russian Blue whose tag says “Dragon” and leaves fur all over Harry’s robes. 
<ul>
<li>Draco’s ecstatic until he sees the name tag and then he frowns at Harry and informs him that his attempt at humor has failed. </li>
<li>The cat was already named that when Harry picked him. </li>
<li>The cat’s name is changed to Pavo. </li>
<li>Harry doesn’t realize it until far too late, but this is the name of the peacock constellation. </li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Draco’s going to try to catch Harry off guard by asking Ron to be his best man when they finally get married. Jokes on him though, because Harry’s already commandeered Blaise for himself. 
<ul>
<li>Blaise went with him to pick out Draco’s ring, ages ago. </li>
<li>It wasn’t really planned that way, but Blaise had seen Harry lurking about a jewelry shop and had hooked their arms together and marched inside without a word. </li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Harry’s pretty sure that he was the first one to think about proposing, so he’s pretty peeved when Draco beats him to it. “I planned a whole speech! There was going to be cake!” Draco just tosses a tiny velvet box at him one night over Indian take-away and drawls, “Fancy getting hitched, Potter?”</li>
<li>This whole list thing is actually Harry’s attempt to compile ideas for his vows. He’s pretty sure most of this doesn’t qualify. He’ll ask Ron to help narrow it down.</li>
<li>Harry knows that Draco loves him. </li>
<li>That’s really the most important one. </li>
<li>Harry also knows that Draco is going to be very annoyed when he realizes that Harry is currently on track to be four minutes late to their wedding ceremony because he’s writing this list in the margins of one of their wedding programs. </li>
<li>Harry knows that Draco is very punctual and will absolutely kill him if he’s actually late to the ceremony. </li>
<li>Draco loves him.</li>
<li>Draco loves him. </li>
<li>Draco loves him.</li>
<li>He loves Draco.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>